In car navigation systems can provide users with warnings regarding upcoming hazards and traffic along the user's travel path. However, if a user does not provide a destination that the user is traveling to, determining the travel path of the user can be quite difficult. Without knowing the route the user is following, the in car navigation system cannot provide appropriate warnings regarding upcoming hazards and/or traffic.
Additionally, methods for simulating traffic patterns generally depend on probe data. However, there are areas, even within mature markets, where insufficient probe data is available. For example, there may be areas and/or time where the number of probes providing probe data is small and/or where the GPS coverage is insufficient to provide probe data. The insufficient probe data makes traffic simulation difficult and/or reduces the usefulness of traffic simulation models.